El final del viaje
by Zauberer S
Summary: Siete historias, siete puntos de vista, el final de un largo viaje(advertencia: SLASH) R
1. Legolas

TITULO: El final del viaje (1/7)  
  
AUTOR: Zauberer S.  
  
EMAIL: zaubererslyth@yahoo.es  
  
FANDOM: Lord of the Rings  
  
GENERO: Drama  
  
RATING: PG  
  
PAIRING: Aragorn/Legolas (slash)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line y Peter Jackson. Si fuesen míos habría mucho más sexo el la película y Grima saldría mucho más.  
  
SUMMARY: Legolas reflexiona en la mañana antes de que Aragorn se case con Arwen.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Es la primera parte de una serie de retratos, de relatos de despedida, para decirle adiós a estos personajes que tanto han significado. Este, el primero, esta visto desde los ojos de Legolas y el último (cuando lo escriba) será desde la perspectiva de Aragorn. Entremedias les cederé la palabra a Faramir, Pippin, Eowyn, Sam e incluso a Arwen.  
  
Dedicado, como siempre, a La macedonia.  
  
...  
  
EL FINAL DEL VIAJE  
  
...  
  
"Antes nosotros yace la eternidad; amor son  
  
nuestras almas, y un adiós interminable".  
  
W.B. Yeats  
  
...  
  
Momentos perfectos.  
  
La vida se compone de momentos perfectos, completos, que forman un círculo en sí mismos. Momentos exactos, como la luz de un colgante élfico reflejada en el techo, descansando sobre piel dormida, subiendo y bajando al compás de la respiración. Tu no finges estar dormido y miras los dibujos tallados de luz que se mueven en el techo, pasas tu mano sobre la joya, apenas rozas el cuello y el pecho, la piel caliente.  
  
No tienen que ser momentos felices, ni especialmente significativos. Son momentos en que te dices: "estoy aquí, esto es ahora, este soy yo". Todo lo que está a tus espaldas, lo has dejado atrás. Segundos en los que sabes que estás vivo simplemente porque la realidad de tu existencia te abruma.  
  
Este eres tú.  
  
Estás aquí ahora. No hay nada más.  
  
Momentos perfectos.  
  
Tus manos frías, después de la batalla, en el momento en que el lodo se mezcla con la sangre entre tus dedos y te preguntas... ¿Ha merecido la pena?  
  
¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Han sido buenas las razones que me han traído hasta aquí?  
  
No importa, porque estás aquí. Recuperando el aliento, un momento antes de la alegría de la victoria el mundo se congela. No hay victoria. Solo el eco de tu respiración. ¿O será tu corazón latiendo?  
  
Estás vivo.  
  
Eso es lo único que sabes, lo único se puede saber. La sangre en tu boca y derramada por el suelo, estás cansado y magullado y eso es perfecto tras un noche de lluvia azul y de infierno. Estás vivo, sin tiempo para saber si has ganado o has perdido, solo para coger aire y tomar pie, te sientes más pequeño de lo que nunca te habías sentido, la música en tu cabeza se ralentiza, casi se detiene pero solo toma pie para continuar.  
  
Piel resquebrajada, trozos de armadura oscura esparcidos por el suelo, el horrible rostro del enemigo desfigurado en su última agonía, solo cadáveres alrededor tuyo.  
  
Un instante antes de que alces la vista y compruebes que él también está vivo, y que lo están muchos otros, no todos pero muchos, Gimli,Theoden y un puñado de valientes jinetes de Rohan y un puñado de elfos, valientes hermanos tuyos, y que Mithandril está aquí también y... un instante antes de todo eso te miras las manos, marrones y rojas, del color del dolor y la pérdida, ajadas, heladas por la intensa noche, casi sin poder doblar los dedos pero casi pudiendo...  
  
Y eso es perfecto. Un momento suspendido en el tiempo, nunca volverá a haber otro igual, posible y cierto. Como una pintura, en él encierra todo lo que eres, todo lo que sientes, todo lo que ha ocurrido y todo lo que ocurrirá. Un acertijo que desvela su significado a medida que lo vas leyendo.  
  
Momentos perfectos.  
  
Un rey se levanta de la cama de la persona a la que ama para ir a casarse con alguien que no es la persona a la que ama. Eso es un momento perfecto. ¿O no?  
  
Momentos perfectos.  
  
Alzas tu mano sobre tus ojos para protegerte de los rayos del sol. Hace un día claro, el día más dorado que has visto en tu vida, la luz se desliza sobre el follaje como si fuera miel, con esa suavidad, tiñéndolo todo de ámbar. Naranja y sereno como en un sueño. En el aire no flotan canciones sino el infantil rumor de una dulce cascada. Desearías sacar tiempo para poder dormirte acunado por ese sonido.  
  
Cierras un momento los ojos, el sol te obliga a cerrarlos, y luego miras el final de las escaleras, arriba y tomas aire. Huele dulce, huele a hojas verdes caída y pisoteadas. Al mirar te das cuenta de que el hecho de estar aquí ha cambiado tu vida. Te dejas llevar, sabes que aquí está el antes y el después. Aquí está todo, bajo este amable sol, entre estos esbeltos árboles.  
  
La belleza de Rivendel no te impresiona tanto como habías calculado. Te reconforta, como la voz de un viejo amigo. Bien podrías desperdiciar el resto de tu eternidad vagando por sus rincones. Pero tienes la seguridad de que ese no es tu destino.  
  
No sabes exactamente cuál es tu destino pero sientes cierta excitación en la boca de tu estómago, y el pulso se te acelera al pensar en ello. No entiendes cómo pero sabes que algo te está esperando. Algo más grande que está hierba suave bajo tus pies, que este sol, que la mano que protege tus ojos.  
  
Una nueva vida comienza. La tuya.  
  
De haberlo sabido... ¿Hubieras dado un paso atrás? ¿Te lo hubieras pensado? De haber podido imaginar el dolor, la esperanza, la impotencia, de haber sabido que todas esas cosas podían existir a un mismo tiempo... ¿Cuál habría sido tu decisión?  
  
Momentos perfectos.  
  
Un rey se acerca al hueco de un vano, que le encuadra perfectamente, la piel sobre la piedra. Ya no está dormido. Tú tampoco.  
  
La mañana es gris como si adivinara el temor de los corazones y mientras bajo sus pies todos celebran y se regocijan, y se cantan canciones mientras la bebida corre, el hombre mira al Oeste y no ve más que una sombra que se cierne sobre él.  
  
Momentos como este.  
  
Y como aquel en el que dos desconocidos por un instante se miraron y se comprendieron.  
  
Una vez todos tus miedos se hicieron realidad.  
  
Te preguntabas como podías seguir respirando cuando...  
  
No, ni siquiera te atrevías a terminar la frase. No sospechabas que alguien, en su corazón, cargaba con un peso semejante. Se acabó, ya no más, te decías. A partir de entonces moriremos o viviremos, venceremos o saldremos derrotados pero en el fondo nada importará. Y no solo tú le dabas vueltas a estas palabras.  
  
Pero lo comprendiste.  
  
En el rincón más oscura, entre la piedra del abismo más oscuro, en la hora más oscura para ambos, lo supiste.  
  
Atareado en cualquier tarea inocua que te alejase de ti mismo no pusiste atención al camino y chocaste con otro cuerpo.  
  
- Perdón.  
  
Eso fue todo lo que oiste, y la voz de la dama Eowyn sonaba tan débil y quebradiza que aún te preguntas cómo pudo tu oído élfico discernir sus palabras.  
  
Te volviste y vuestras miradas se cruzaron.  
  
Entonces lo viste.  
  
Como el primer rayo de sol que desenmaraña todo aquello que la sombra de la noche había convertido en un misterio. Todo se hace evidente, algo que sabías desde tiempos inmemoriables, algo tan claro que nadie se había parado a decirlo en voz alta.  
  
En sus ojos, cansados de llorar por aquel que no va a volver, te reconociste con hiriente exactitud.  
  
Este eres tú, te decían.  
  
No podías sentir lástima por la Dama de Rohan, porque eso significaría compadecerte a ti mismo. Solo podías sentir lástima por todas aquellas cosas que ella nunca conocería.  
  
La piel.  
  
Los besos.  
  
Una sonrisa cuyo significado estaba vedado a todo el mundo salvo a vosotros.  
  
La llamada de una voz querida, cuando ya todo el mundo dormía.  
  
Ella lo sabía. Lo vio en tus ojos. Su cabello es dorado como el tuyo. Su piel es pálida, como la tuya. Y su corazón está roto exactamente por el mismo sitio que el tuyo.  
  
Por un momento único, precioso solo os tuvisteis el uno al otro. Ella tuvo tu compasión y te dio su comprensión. Por fin alguien conocía tu secreto. Por un instante que duró demasiado poco estabais solos en el mundo.  
  
Pero hay días en que cada gesto parece nacido para ser recordado, cada segundo para iluminar el resto de la vida, cada visión la única merecedora de ser recordada.  
  
Hoy es uno de esos días. Al menos para ti.  
  
Un rey se viste con lentitud, demorando el momento, aplazando todo hasta que crea poder soportarlo.  
  
- Hoy tenemos que aprender a hacerlo todo por última vez.  
  
Por última vez, eso es lo que dice, y su voz nunca ha sonado tan segura. Nunca ha estado tan convencido de la decisión que ha de tomar.  
  
De la decisión que ya ha tomado.  
  
De las palabras que te alejan de aquí.  
  
Sigue junto a la ventana, mirando al vacío, estudiando el día. El último día. Pero también el primero. Si no estuviese apenado estaría ansioso. No lo había planeado así.  
  
Te acercas a él, pero crees que ya solo te quedan palabras amargas. Palabras que pueden romper todos los recuerdos, los preciosos momentos que han venido antes, la calidez, la duda, la necesidad.  
  
- Si, - contestas con más tranquilidad de la que te creías capaz - todo por última vez. Nos abrazaremos por última vez.  
  
Pero no te mueves, no te acercas más.  
  
- Nos besaremos por última vez.  
  
Pero él no se vuelve para mirarte.  
  
- Nos miraremos, como siempre lo hacemos pero ya nunca más, por última vez.  
  
Ves como su mano cuelga y deseas cogerla, entrelazar vuestros dedos, como tantas veces, y reconfortarle.  
  
Te das cuenta de que esto es el final.  
  
No quieres pensar en ello pero te das cuenta de que anoche fue la última vez que él reposó seguro entre tus brazos. La última vez que le oías hablar en sueños, la última vez que encontrabas refugio en el hueco de su cadera y que si el frío te sorprendía te tapabas con sus brazos.  
  
Había llegado el momento de abandonar vuestro idioma secreto.  
  
Era el final del viaje, y tu no podías hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
- Aragorn...  
  
Vacila antes de volverse hacia ti. Parece cansado y viejo. Ahora tienes toda su atención, tienes sus ojos y darías cualquier cosa por que no te mirase de esa manera.  
  
Por un segundo ves lo erróneo de todo esto, lo estúpido que resulta visto por ojos que no sean los vuestros. Un mortal. Un elfo. Pero no se compondrán canciones sobre vosotros. Quizá sea mejor así, no crees que nadie pueda comprenderlo con exactitud.  
  
Ningún verso os haría justicia.  
  
- Esto es el final. ¿Verdad?  
  
Tienes miedo de que te diga que sí.  
  
Tienes miedo de que te diga que no.  
  
En el fondo sabes que estarías mejor si nunca hubieses puesto un pie lejos del Bosque Negro, si nunca hubieras conocido a este rey, si hubieras pasado la eternidad sin saberte capaz de albergar sentimientos tan impropios de los de tu especie.  
  
En el fondo te das cuenta de que esto te viene grande y estás asustado como un niño pequeño, al borde de las lágrimas, conteniéndolas solo por orgullo.  
  
- Sí, es el final. - La respuesta no tenía nada de dubitativo - Pero también es un principio. O mejor dicho, el principio tal y como debería de haber sido. Esto, - gesticuló, cortando con las manos el aire entre vosotros - nunca debería haber sido.  
  
El aire trae canciones de boda, dulces estrofas que celebran la belleza de la hija de Elrond. Tú decides mirar al horizonte, como antes él, desde la altura, desde la distancia, desde la reluciente altura de Gondor, que mira al resto del mundo de nuevo con rostro sonriente.  
  
Ya no te preguntas... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?  
  
Una extraña calma te invade pero, en fin, tú siempre fuiste un ser extraño, y siempre supiste que estabas destinado a vivir cosas más extraordinarias y más insólitas que aquellos que estaban a tu alrededor.  
  
Es curioso, al final del viaje estás triste pero aliviado.  
  
El amor muere o los amantes mueren, los hombres han muerto de vez en cuando, pero no de amor.  
  
Estás tan ocupado examinando tu propio estado que casi no te escuchas cuando Aragorn comienza a hablar de nuevo.  
  
- Yo nunca quise que esto sucediese. Y nunca debió pasar. Daría todo lo que tengo por poder arrepentirme pero...  
  
Te mira con una extraña emoción en los ojos.  
  
Escuchas pasos en las escaleras que conducen hasta aquí.  
  
- Pero sé nunca podré arrepentirme de esto.  
  
Alguien golpea la puerta, señalando la hora para que un rey baje las escaleras, se aleje de su amado para desposar a quien no es su amado.  
  
Pero es tarde y ambos habéis borrado la distancia que separaba vuestros cuerpos y tu boca ya es su boca y su mano está en tu cabello, te sujeta como si temiese que le rechazases.  
  
Vuestras siluetas enmarcan el hueco de la ventana y cualquiera que mirase a lo alto os podría ver.  
  
La puerta no está atrancada y cualquiera que entrase os podría ver.  
  
Pero no importa, porque mientras besas por última vez en tu vida al hombre que amas sabes que este es un momento perfecto, solo un instante perdido en el océano de la historia.  
  
Os aferráis el uno al otro porque sabéis que no importa cuanto dure el beso, será demasiado breve. Los últimos besos suelen serlo.  
  
En un momento lo recuerdas todo, y en un momento dices adiós.  
  
Adiós a su piel, a su voz, a sus ojos, adiós a sus labios, a sus manos que una vez se agarraron a las tuyas para no tropezar en la oscura noche.  
  
Entonces te mira por última vez porque hay que aprender a hacerlo todo por última vez y acaricia tu mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, como queriendo grabarlo todo a fuego, recordar cada curva, cada cabello, para no olvidar que una vez fuiste suyo.  
  
Él puede olvidar.  
  
Tú no. Después de todo, tienes todos los días del mundo para recordarle.  
  
En el final del camino os habéis dado el regalo de iluminarlo todo, de darle luz al resto del viaje. Un día volverás la vista atrás y contemplaras este momento perfecto, un segundo antes de que vuestros cuerpos se separen definitivamente, un instante atrapado en resina, enmarcado en el tiempo, fuera de él.  
  
Como una canción en una lengua secreta que nunca se canta en los días de boda. 


	2. Faramir

TÍTULO: El final del viaje (2/7)  
  
AUTOR: Zauberer S.  
  
EMAIL: zaubererslyth@yahoo.es  
  
FANDOM: Lord of the rings  
  
RATING: PG  
  
GENRE: Drama  
  
PAIRING: Faramir/Boromir, Faramir/Eowyn, Faramir/Aragorn, Eowyn/Aragorn  
  
DISCLAIMER: No son míos, pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line y Peter Jackson, aunque si fuesen míos probablemente se lo pasarían mejor.  
  
SUMMARY: Faramir se dispone a decir "adiós" a su hermano.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Segunda de mis "despedidas" a los personajes de Lord of the Rings, aunque no es necesario haber leído la primera parte. Advertencia: este fic no solo contiene SLASH, o HET (sé que algún día tendré que pagar por ello) sino también INCESTO.  
  
Dedicado a Yawe.  
  
EL FINAL DEL VIAJE  
  
...  
  
"Cuando tumbe la guerra las estatuas  
  
y el desorden los muros desarraigue,  
  
ni la espada de Marte ni su incendio  
  
destruirán tu memoria siempre viva".  
  
W. Shakespeare  
  
...  
  
"Tenía una joya en mis dedos  
  
y me dormí.  
  
El día era templado, tediosos los vientos,  
  
me dije: aguantará.  
  
.  
  
Al despertar reñí a mis fieles dedos,  
  
la gema ya no estaba.  
  
Y ahora una memoria de amatista  
  
Es cuanto me queda".  
  
Emily Dickinson  
  
...  
  
Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós.  
  
Durante mucho tiempo la guerra y sus pesares han postergado este día. Durante muchos días fue un consuelo tener cosas en las que pensar y ocuparme, para no tener que pensar en él.  
  
He llegado aquí, al lugar de mi sueño, creyendo que estaba preparado. Tal vez me equivocaba. La herida aún sangra.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo será necesario para borrar estos recuerdos? Sin embargo noto que se hacen más nítidos día a día, y la memoria se fortalece en lugar de darme paz y descanso.  
  
Porque aún puedo recordar el tacto de su piel como si la tocase ahora con mis propios dedos.  
  
Y aún puedo recordar el sabor de su boca como si nos estuviésemos besando de nuevo.  
  
Tengo que decir adiós, ahora, en tiempos de paz, y no soy capaz. Las fuerzas me abandonan cuando pienso en él, el hálito de la Sombra vuelve como si la propia espada de un Nazgul me atravesase con su frío metal.  
  
He vuelto al río, despierto, curado y en un mundo a salvo del mal.  
  
El agua corre con un vivo cantar, melodías antiguas, helada y primaveral. Mi respiración se acelera mientras me acerco a la orilla. Los árboles le mueven con la brisa de la mañana, me hablan, me llaman, intentan consolarme.  
  
Mis heridas han sanado, sin embargo mi cuerpo aún duele, y no albergó esperanzas de que cese esta tortura.  
  
Su imagen, dorado e invencible, un día de verano, practicando con la espada en el patio, vuelve a mí. Vencedor, hermoso como un animal salvaje, se da la vuelta y saluda a su hermano pequeño, siempre con la nariz hundida en algún pliego polvoriento.  
  
Le veo saludarme como si estuviese ante mí en este segundo. Agitando la mano, con su sonrisa, aquella que a veces me parecía que solo me dedicaba a mí, que solo yo veía y distinguía de las demás sonrisas.  
  
- Ven, hermano menor, - me decía - practica conmigo.  
  
Pero yo me quedaba absorto, inmóvil, contemplando su belleza. Él se daba cuenta y me miraba con los ojos encendidos, con esa luz que ardía ante mi por la noche, cuando entre sombras y silencio me cubría de incendiarias caricias.  
  
- No puedo decirte adiós - le susurro al río, que me responde con el sonido de guijarros chocándose unos con otros.  
  
Mis mejillas están húmedas y mis manos tiemblan.  
  
Entonces deseo haber muerto en la defensa de Osgilliath o en la pira funeraria que mi padre construyera en su amor demente por mí.  
  
A veces echo tanto de menos a mi hermano que no puedo respirar.  
  
Unos brazos se aferran a mí por detrás y una cabeza descansa sobre mi espalda.  
  
- ¿Es este el lugar? ¿El lugar de tu sueño?  
  
Solo puedo asentir, pues mi voz ya está rendida al sollozo. Una mano delgada y blanca se posa sobre mi corazón, comprobando que aún late.  
  
- Gracias por permitir que te acompañe - me dice con inocencia.  
  
Si no fuese por ella quizá yo mismo decidiese hundirme en esta agua para siempre, con el deseo de llegar al fondo, más allá de todas las cataratas y encontrarme con Boromir.  
  
Pongo mi mano sobre la suya, y mi mundo es un poco menos oscuro por ello.  
  
- Aún duele, no sé cuando sanará esta herida.  
  
Eowyn se abraza con más fuerza a mí, no permitirá que las tinieblas me alejen de ella.  
  
- Mi señor... siempre dolerá. Hay un precio que debemos pagar, los que hemos amado demasiado.  
  
- ¿Y cuál es ese precio?  
  
- No arrepentirnos jamás.  
  
No arrepentirnos... si, eso es lo más duro. Ni ella ni yo descubriremos nunca cómo dejar de amar a aquellos que se han ido, o que no pueden correspondernos.  
  
Aún espero que aparezca la barca, con el cuerpo del guerrero intacto, y poder tomar su cabeza en mi regazo, y llorar lágrimas amargas sobre él hasta que abra los ojos, rescatado de la muerte por mi llamada. Y alzará su mano a mi rostro en el momento en que mi llanto se convirtiese en risa, y besaría el cabello y la frente devolviendo a su cuerpo el calor que el río le quitase.  
  
- Estás helado.  
  
Se aprieta contra mí y sé que intenta anclarme a la vida. Ella, que tiene tantas dudas como yo, que sufre la misma debilidad, que es frágil por dentro y aún así me da su mano para que me aferre a ella si alguna vez tropiezo. Yo estoy helado pero su cuerpo no transmite mucho más calor que el mío, su fe no es mucho más sólida.  
  
Coge mi mano y pasa sus dedos sobre mi palma, la examina, recorre un millón de pequeñas cicatrices.  
  
- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?  
  
En otro momento le hubiese mentido, contado la historia a medias, o guardado el silencio que debía. Pero hoy, aquí, no tengo fuerzas. Ya no me quedan fuerzas para mentir, para ocultarme, no tengo fuerzas para llorar ni para evitar las lágrimas.  
  
- Yo... solo quería recoger unas bayas. A Boromir le gustaban mucho cuando era más joven. Pero había espinas. Muchas. Había tanta sangre que creí que me iba a desmayar. Después de que me hubiesen limpiado y curado las manos, Boromir las tomó entre las suyas y... y las besó. Una y otra vez.  
  
Al recordarlo notó como se vuelve a encender el fuego en mi piel, mis manos arden como entonces. Estoy temblando. Tengo vívida la imagen de mi hermano arrodillándose ante mí, acercando sus manos a mí, acercando sus labios, yo apenas era un niño pero cada uno de sus besos quedó grabado con más fuerza y dolor que cualquiera de las cicatrices.  
  
La lumbre iluminaba su rostro, que estaba serio y lleno de emoción. Se quedó un momento así, con la rodilla en el suelo y los labios en mi mano. Cuando levantó la cabeza contemple una extraña oscuridad en sus ojos grises y creo que fue la primera vez que la reconocí como la misma oscuridad que oprimía mi pecho.  
  
Aquel día nació en mí la esperanza. Mis queridas cicatrices... se han abierto de nuevo, aunque nadie pueda ver la sangre.  
  
Eowyn se pone de puntillas, aunque es alta, me aparta el pelo, y me besa el cuello.  
  
- ¿Y aquí? ¿Te tocó aquí? ¿Aquí también te besó?  
  
Hay una especie de añoranza en su voz, su vida le sabe a poco y quiere vivir otra a través mío, quiere ser Boromir besándome, o ser yo besado por Boromir.  
  
- Sí, en incontables ocasiones. Pero sobre todo un día de lluvia en que nos refugiamos entre las ruinas de una fortaleza, nos apretamos para ahuyentar el frío. Él se inclinó un poco y depositó un beso en mi piel húmeda, justo ahí. Sus labios estaban helados, el agua le caía por el cabello y me besó el cuello hasta que volví mi rostro hacia él.  
  
Apenas escuchaba mis propias palabras, transportado a un lugar lejano, ella quizás me estaba siguiendo. Tuve la seguridad de que poco a poco acabaría contándoselo todo, cada detalle, cada caricia, cada amanecer que despertaba en brazos de mi hermano, la piel seca y cansada, aferrado a su cálido pecho.  
  
Se lo diría todo, y sería una tortura para ambos.  
  
- Soy un villano... - murmuré.  
  
Me hizo girar sobre mi mismo, cogiéndome por la muñeca, obligándome a encontrar sus ojos, su dorada y gélida belleza. Mi rostro entre sus manos, sus dedos en mis labios, yo no me merezco a esta mujer, y sé que soy el único que la puede hacer feliz.  
  
- Mi señor, ya te lo dije una vez, nada de lo que puedas contarme va hacer que te ame menos.  
  
- Y yo respondí algo similar.  
  
Asiente pero ahora es a ella a quien un manto de vergüenza cubre la mirada. Lo sé porque con estas palabras nuestros corazones comenzaron a latir a la vez, y con un mismo dolor. Nuestras frente chocan, yo también le meso los cabellos, distraído, lazos de sol enrollados en mis dedos, suaves, mojados por la cercanía del río.  
  
El río, en que hace un momento pensé en hundirme.  
  
Pensé que nada podía ser más difícil de confesar que mi primer amor. ¿Por qué me equivoco tan a menudo?  
  
- Eowyn... - evoco su nombre como si me fuese a librar de todo mal - tienes que entenderlo. Nunca pensé que amaría de nuevo, solo quería caer en el campo de batalla y olvidar a Boromir. Y un día, cuando ya creí que la fiebre me arrastraba a las tinieblas, de pronto abrí los ojos. ¿Y que vi?  
  
Su mirada estaba iluminada por algo más que las lágrimas.  
  
- Lo mismo que yo.  
  
Asentí. Era tan distinto y tan igual a lo que había sentido por mi hermano, lo que me embargó aquel día en las Casas de Curación. Aquella primera mirada, aquel primer latido de un corazón que volvía a vivir.  
  
- Sí, lo mismo que tú. - Y algún día ella me hablará de su momento, de su mirada, de su latido, y el causante será el mismo - Abrí los ojos y vi a mi rey, al que tantos años esperó el árbol blanco de mi hogar. Y en su sonrisa comprendí que siempre queda algo de amor, y gracias a él puedo ahora quererte.  
  
Me abraza, siento su abrazo y me conmueve. Me abraza a mí, le abraza a él, abraza a Boromir. Su cuerpo, fuerte y esbelto, parece empequeñecer en mis brazos. Durante un rato simplemente nos conformamos con escuchar el rumor de la corriente, el crujir de las ramas que se doblan ante el agua. No nos atrevemos a movernos, por temor a que se rompa nuestra complicidad, a perder este momento de comprensión y perdón.  
  
- No pediremos perdón, mi señora. Hablaremos de Aragorn y nuestro amor por él se fortalecerá; iremos a Minas Tirith a visitarle y al verle sentiremos nuestro amor por él renacer. No lo podremos evitar, pero no nos arrepentiremos.  
  
Entonces vuelve a mí la imagen de mi hermano practicando con su espada, me enseñaba los movimientos cuando yo aún era demasiado joven y demasiado torpe para imitarlos, me cogía de las caderas para enseñarme, y a mí me temblaba todo. Yo tenía doce años y aún dormíamos en la misma habitación, y yo perdía horas de sueño escuchando cómo respiraba, contemplando en las sombras cómo su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Me odiaba por ello, me seguí odiando mucho después de que nos besásemos por primera vez, a veces tanto que sentía dolor en el estómago durante toda la noche. Me juraba que no volvería a tocar a mi hermano, pero después alargaba la mano, porque estar alejados dolía mucho más.  
  
Aquellas lecciones, aquellos días al sol son parte de la oscuridad de hoy. No existen el uno sin el otro. Cada beso entregado a mi hermano es un beso que recibiré de Eowyn, las firmes manos de Boromir sobre mí son las caricias con las que cubriré a mi esposa.  
  
Y entre nosotros dos aquella primera mirada de Aragorn, su sonrisa cansada, su mano sobre mi frente, curándome e incendiándome a la vez. Entre nosotros aquellos ojos grises, no muy diferentes a los de mi hermano, con la tristeza de la raza de los Hombres, y una dulzura que yo nunca había conocido. En ese momento hubiese caminado por el mismo infierno si él me lo hubiese perdido. Y ahora también.  
  
El río aún me llama, y me vuelvo hacia él. Eowyn se recuesta a mi espalda de nuevo, me envuelve, su mano de nuevo sobre mi corazón.  
  
- ¿Aún esperas que tu sueño se haga realidad? ¿Aún esperas que Boromir descienda?  
  
Casi puedo verle, azul por la muerte, y sereno como nunca le había estado en vida. Si pasase a mi lado, incluso en este momento, me alejaría de la orilla, nadando hasta él y arrastraría la barca hasta tierra, o seguiría bajando con ella.  
  
- ¿Estás preparado para decir adiós?  
  
Le veo, le veo en el río, como un sueño, como mi sueño, solo que al pasar a mi lado, con la espada quebrada entre las manos, arrastrado por el agua de lluvia, abre los ojos.  
  
En mi sueño está vivo.  
  
Abre los ojos y me mira. Está tan bello que me deja sin respiración. Como siempre.  
  
Entonces solo hay una respuesta sincera para la pregunta que me hace la mujer a la que amo.  
  
¿Estoy preparado para decir adiós a Boromir? Me vuelvo hacia Eowyn, el río a mis espaldas.  
  
- No. 


	3. Pippin

TÍTULO: El final del viaje (3/7)  
  
AUTOR: Zauberer S.  
  
EMAIL: zaubererslyth@yahoo.es  
  
RATING: PG  
  
FANDOM: Lord of the rings  
  
PAIRING: solo sugeridos: Faramir/Pippin, Boromir/Faramir, Aragorn/Legolas  
  
GENRE: Drama  
  
DISCLAIMER: No son míos, pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y New Line Cinema. Si fuesen míos lo primero que haría sería llevarlos al psicólogo.  
  
SUMMARY: Pippin toma una decisión respecto a su futuro en la Tierra Media, y lo hace con el corazón.  
  
EL FINAL DEL VIAJE  
  
Pippin estaba inquieto, como quien sabe que ha pasado ya demasiadas horas en la cama, aunque no haya despuntado el sol aún. Se revolvía entre las mantas, se levantaba y daba paseos por la estancia, se asomaba al balcón y miraba el cielo y el horizonte negros.  
  
Su cabeza le decía que debía descansar, que el día traía un largo y agotador viaje por emprender, aunque fuese para volver a casa.  
  
Volver a casa... Apenas una semana después de la boda del rey ya estaban dispuestos para volver a la Comarca como caballeros. Durante la velada Pippin hubo de soportar a Merry vistiéndose con las ropas de soldado de Rohan, como para asegurarse de que iban a causar gran conmoción entre las gentes de Hobbiton, y también ensayando miradas de arrogancia y dignidad para todos aquellos que un día hubiesen pensado que él y Pippin tan solo eran un par de bromistas alborotadores.  
  
Merry estaba tan contento de volver a casa que no pudo dormirse hasta bien entrada la noche, a pesar de la tristeza de dejar a Aragorn, a Arwen y a la dama Eowyn, que aún permanecía en Minas Tirith junto a Faramir, su marido, quien tenía proyectos que discutir con el rey antes de marchar a Ithilien.  
  
Volver a casa... Apoyado en el balcón de piedra blanca (como todo aquí, pensó Pippin, blanco, curtido y gastado) el pensamiento le oprimía el pecho. Se sentía horrible por no querer regresar, por querer seguir adelante de algún modo.  
  
Su habitación volvía a tener vistas a Mordor, o a lo que hasta hacía poco había sido Mordor. La gran explanada de Pelennor era acariciada por la brisa y el silencio, pero la ciudad respiraba con un vigor y una alegría avivada por la promesa de días dorados por venir.  
  
A Pippin los ojos le picaban con añoranza anticipada y si no se contenía las lágrimas pronto iban a brotar. Pasó la palma de su mano sobre la barandilla recordando aquella terrible noche, cuando el mundo parecía a punto de derrumbarse y Gandalf intentó consolarle colocando la mano sobre su hombro. El miedo de aquella primera noche en la Ciudad Blanca era mucho más honroso que el dolor de esta que sería la última.  
  
Nada justificaba su reticencia a regresar a la Comarca, nada, al menos, que la mente explicase. Él tampoco podía explicar su cambio, pues unas semanas atrás hubiese nada le hubiese alegrado más que la perspectiva de volver a ver los verdes prados, cristalinos, del hogar.  
  
Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se vistió con el emblema de la ciudad y se escabulló de su habitación para dar un paseo, ahora que faltaba poco para que el mundo despertase al alba.  
  
Quería ver el Árbol Blanco por última vez.  
  
No sabía por qué pero su corazón le decía que debía acudir allí, en ese mismo instante, antes de que la noche huyera. Al llegar al patio de piedra lo comprendió.  
  
Al parecer alguien tuvo la misma idea que él y llegó antes, alguien más quiso pasear de madrugada. Al principio Pippin no pudo distinguir de quién se trataba, solo que era de la raza de los Hombres, ya que las sombras y la distancia lo ocultaban. Con paso cada vez más apurado y con el pulso acelerándosele por segundos, Pippin se acercó al centro del patio.  
  
La mañana llegaba por fin.  
  
La identidad del otro paseante se desveló porque tras él el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja y un rayo de luz hizo que se iluminase el hermoso cabello cobrizo de Faramir. Al llegar hasta él el corazón de Pippin se había cubierto de esperanza y miedo.  
  
El hombre parecía muy concentrado, estudiando cuidadosamente la figura del Árbol de Gondor, como si esperase que le fuese a susurrar algún secreto dormido entre sus raíces. Tenía el semblante en calma y un atisbo como de felicidad embellecía sus ya de por sí hermosas facciones.  
  
Al reparar en la presencia del mediano se volvió hacia Pippin con una dulce sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza, invitándole a hacerle compañía.  
  
El hobbit se quedó sin aliento por un momento. Solo un momento, olvidando dónde estaba, y quién era.  
  
- Mi señor, - le dijo al fin - os levantáis muy temprano, o bien es que no os habéis acostado.  
  
- Lo primero. - Faramir soltó una ligera carcajada, pues quién sabe los ocultos significados que yacen bajo una observación así de un hobbit - Tengo por costumbre levantarme temprano, sí. Es un hábito adquirido desde niño, pues si entonces me despertaba más tarde que Boromir este hacía que me levantara arrojándome una jarra de agua sobre la cabeza, mientras que si era yo el que despertaba antes podía utilizar la misma técnica con él.  
  
Pippin vio como el rostro de Faramir se cubría de penumbra, pues debía echar terriblemente de menos a su hermano, y el propio hobbit sintió esa pérdida muy profundamente. En aquel momento pudo escuchar como los latidos de ambos se acompasaban, cada respiración un semejante dolor.  
  
- Pero dime, amigo, - el hombre recuperó su alegre compostura en un momento - no tenía noticia de que los medianos fuesen tan madrugadores.  
  
Estaba de broma, claro, todo el mundo conocía que los hobbits eran por naturaleza perezosos y Pippin más que ninguno. Entonces fue cuando el peso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer cayó sobre Pippin, y bajó la cabeza avergonzado, incapaz de mirar al otro a los ojos.  
  
Una gentil mano agarró a Pippin de la barbilla y le obligó a alzar la vista. Los dedos, a pesar de tantas batallas, seguían siendo suaves como los de un verdadero príncipe, y Pippin no pudo evitar estremecerse con el contacto.  
  
Los ojos claros de Faramir le escudriñaban con ternura, pero nunca con indeseada compasión.  
  
- Mi señor... - la voz le temblaba un poco - ¿Qué haréis ahora?  
  
Pippin quiso decir qué haría ahora, después de la guerra, con su vida, a dónde iría, y no qué iba a hacer ahora en ese momento. Quiso explicarse mejor pero Faramir lo entendía.  
  
Faramir siempre lo entendía todo. Esa era su tragedia.  
  
- Si la dama Eowyn está de acuerdo y Aragorn me lo permite, partiré hacia Ithilien y tomaré su gobierno, sirviendo en lo mejor que sepa al rey.  
  
Había una promesa en su voz, un mundo nuevo y desconocido se extendía ante este joven que tantos días había pasado entre tinieblas. El aire olía a mañana, como si la lluvia hubiese venido a refrescarlo todo.  
  
Pippin se armó de valor, contuvo un segundo la respiración.  
  
- ¿Podría ir con vos?  
  
El hombre sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa que ondeaba como una bandera a media asta.  
  
- Amigo mediano, me temo que no te entiendo.  
  
Pippin estaba resuelto, sin encontrar palabras para contar más que parte de la verdad aún.  
  
- Mi servicio hacia vuestro padre concluyó en términos amargos, me gustaría compensar eso dedicando mis días a ayudaros en vuestra empresa.  
  
El corazón de Faramir se ablandó, pues no había joyas suficientes en las arcas de Gondor para recompensar el valor y la lealtad de esta extraña criatura. Él, de entre todos, era quién mejor lo sabía.  
  
- Nada me debes, sino todo lo contrario. Pippin... Me salvaste la vida.  
  
Le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó un par de veces, intentando convencer al hobbit de sus palabras, refrendándolas con una mirada decidida y llena de gratitud.  
  
- Pues si me lo agradecéis permitid entonces que os siga. Mi señor... nada quiero para mi en esta vida sino serviros. Por favor.  
  
Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes. La del mediano llena de súplica, la del hombre, de duda. Faramir se incorporó con gesto solemne.  
  
- Eres muy leal.  
  
Pippin sacudió la cabeza, estaba aterrorizado por tener que confesar pero cuando lo hizo su voz se elevó cargada de sabiduría.  
  
- No es lealtad. No sé de nadie que os conozca y sin embargo no os ame.  
  
Faramir asintió, comprendiendo al fin, y sin palabras aceptó la generosa oferta de Pippin de acompañarle. No ha sido tan difícil, se dijo este cuando el hombre ya se hubo retirado. Tanto sufrimiento y ahora nada le parecía más natural ni correcto que lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
Era una pena que los demás no fuesen a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.  
  
...  
  
Pippin se sentía como si guardase un secreto, algo cálido le llenaba el corazón y de vez en cuando no podía dejar de sonreír.  
  
Aunque lo cierto era que también estaba triste, deshaciendo el atillo, cuando sus amigos iban a abandonarle en unos pocos minutos. Nadie lo había entendido, por supuesto, pero nadie se había reaccionado excesivamente mal.  
  
Salvo Merry. Pero eso era de esperar.  
  
Poco podía hacer ya, y no tenía demasiados ánimos para justificarse una vez más ni para volver a enfrentarse a su amigo, y ver su rostro cansado por las lágrimas que el orgullo retenía, y observar la decepción en su voz.  
  
Al oír pasos en la puerta temió que pudiese ser Merry y suspiró frustrado, las fuerzas abandonándole por un momento. Pero al volverse solo vio a Gandalf, siempre Gandalf, quien podía haber acudido para ofrecerle apoyo o para mortificarle con el más cruel de los insultos. Con él nunca se sabía.  
  
- Peregrin Tuk... - dijo con voz amable pero no carente de contrariedad - ¿Bajarás a despedirte al menos?  
  
Pippin se alejó hacia el balcón. Una vez más tocó la barandilla y miro hacía donde debía haber estado Mordor, donde una extraña sombra era espejo de la imaginación de los hombres. El mago le siguió, y se colocó a su lado, sin mirarle, repitiendo una familiar escena.  
  
- Gandalf, - al mago le pareció que la voz de Pippin había envejecido estas últimas semanas - ¿Crees que me equivoco? ¿Tú también?  
  
- Creo que elegir con el corazón nunca es una equivocación, aunque pueda llevarnos por caminos equivocados.  
  
El mediano sonrió, pues hay cosas que nunca cambian. Pippin siempre había sido tan directo y Gandalf siempre había sido tan misterioso. Y ningún de los dos querría al otro diferente. El mago estaba impresionado por el valor de Pippin, deseaba haberle conocido mejor ahora que se mostraba tan distinto al imprudente hobbit que creyó ver en él.  
  
Gandalf deslizó la mano sobre el hombro del mediano y este apretó el rostro contra ella. El tacto del mago en su mejilla le hacía sentir como en casa. Podrían haberse quedado así mucho tiempo, ambos temieron que para siempre, y fue Pippin el que quebró el silencio.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, Gandalf. Sé que desde el día en que me conociste no te he traído más que problemas.  
  
Gandalf se agachó para colocarse a su altura, para poder mirarle a los ojos. Los suyos estaban llenos de amor y picardía mientras que los del hobbit mostraban cierta amargura.  
  
- Mi querido Pippin...  
  
Y Gandalf siempre decía "querido" de una forma que hacía a Pippin sentirse débil en las rodillas.  
  
Gandalf recordaba cuando Pippin apenas era un bebé y Frodo lo llevaba en brazos mientras él y Bilbo tomaban té, poniéndose al día, entonces Pippin se escapaba y gateaba, desatando el caos en Bolsón Cerrado y Gandalf lo tomaba entre sus manos, Pippin se sentaba en su regazo y le contaba todo lo que había hecho ese día, hablando excitado y demasiado deprisa para un niño de cuatro años. Gandalf creía que era el niño más encantador de toda la Tierra Media y no era raro que cuando su primo lo venía a buscar lo encontrase durmiendo aún en el regazo del mago, sus diminutos dedos jugueteando en sueños con la barba de Gandalf.  
  
- Incluso con tu limitada inteligencia espero que a estas alturas ya te hayas dado cuenta del gran cariño que te guardo.  
  
Pippin sonrió y cuando él sonreía el mundo parecía más luminoso y cálido por un momento, y esa sensación duraba días. Tanto que uno haría lo que fuese para volver a poner una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios. Sonreía con toda la cara y los ojos se entrecerraban despidiendo una reconfortante claridad.  
  
- Lo sé, Gandalf. Y yo también tengo algo que confesar.  
  
Una gran mano y largos dedos impidieron que las siguientes palabras saliesen de su boca.  
  
- No hace falta que lo digas.  
  
Por supuesto, Gandalf lo sabía todo, no podía ser de otra manera. El mago besó a Pippin en la frente y este cerró un segundo los ojos para saborear mejor el momento. Un momento que inevitablemente tenía que parecerle demasiado fugaz.  
  
- De acuerdo. Aunque me hubiese gustado decirlo en alto, pero supongo que hay cosas que es mejor callar. - Gandalf asintió, sorprendido por la sensatez de su pequeño amigo - Cuidarás de los demás. ¿Verdad, Gandalf? Ellos no lo van a entender, sobre todo Merry.  
  
El mago le miró pero no supo qué responder. Esa fue la única vez que se supo que Gandalf se quedara sin palabras, pero Pippin prometió no contárselo a nadie.  
  
...  
  
Ahora que podía hallar la descripción exacta Pippin no dejaba de contemplar asombrado el color de los muros, las calles, los balcones de Minas Tirith. Eran del color de la misma luz de la luna, y transmitía la misma sensación de añoranza. Hubiera tardado años en recorrer los magníficos caminos pavimentados, en aspirar toda su grandeza, y sin embargo se sentía inclinado a vagar y encontrar siempre un balcón al final de su camino.  
  
Como ahora se encontraba en un balcón viendo como sus amigos se alejaban de él.  
  
Pippin sentía que cerraba un libro y aunque estaba ansioso por tomar otro volumen entre sus manos aún tenía unos momentos para lamentar el final de la anterior historia. Frodo, Sam y Merry cabalgaban acompañados por Gandalf y cada vez más lejos de su mirada.  
  
Se escucharon unos pasos en la terraza, pero Pippin decidió no volverse pues aún podía ver los cuatro caballos claramente, quería esperar hasta el último segundo y dolerse, tal y como Merry le había contado que él mismo hizo cuando tuvo que ver partir a Pippin de Edoras.  
  
Le debía al menos eso.  
  
- Volverás a verlos.  
  
A su lado Aragorn también miraba a la distancia, y apoyaba las manos en la barandilla con el mismo sentimiento de pérdida que Pippin. Aunque algo le decía que no iba dedicada a Gandalf y los otros aquella mirada.  
  
- Sí. - Pippin se animó con las palabras del hombre - Algo me dice que volveré a verlos, sin duda. Pero de momento mi corazón está en otra parte.  
  
Aragorn le sonrió como a un amigo querido y Pippin se sintió orgulloso pues el corazón del montaraz no había cambiado al convertirse en rey, como le sucede a muchos hombres, y seguía tratándole con igual afabilidad y confianza.  
  
-¿Por qué has subido a este balcón, Pippin?  
  
- Para ver partir a mi amigos.  
  
- Pero... ¿Por qué este balcón específicamente?  
  
Pippin lo pensó un momento, confuso por la pregunta.  
  
- No lo sé. Simplemente buscaba un balcón desde donde seguirles muchas millas con la mirada y este me pareció adecuado. ¿Por qué?  
  
El rey se giró, reposando la mirada en la gran nada que eran los campos de Pelennor, cicatrices habría allí, la sangre de amigos y enemigos abonaba el terreno pero desde la distancia parecían pacíficos e imperturbables.  
  
- Te lo contaré, ya que pronto vas a partir a Ithilien. - Había un brillo extraño en su mirada, de lágrimas no derramadas - Era este el balcón desde el que Faramir, cuando era demasiado joven para ir a la guerra, veía marchar a su hermano, siguiéndole con la vista hasta que su figura se perdía tras el horizonte. Y en este balcón esperaba su regreso, siempre con el corazón embargado por el miedo a que Boromir no regresara.  
  
Aragorn se volvió hacia Pippin y le puso la mano en el hombro, tomando aire antes de continuar.  
  
- Y un día Boromir no regresó. - Pippin nunca pudo estar seguro de si era el dolor de Aragorn el que veía en sus ojos o el suyo propio reflejado en sus pupilas - Muchas lágrimas se han vertido sobre esta baranda, Peregrin Tuk. Pero si hay lágrimas es que en el mundo existen cosas por las que merece la pena llorar, y eso no debemos olvidarlo.  
  
En ese instante se dio cuenta de que no solo las lágrimas de Faramir se había derramado allí, pues cosas mucho más secretas subyacían a las palabras de Aragorn y ahora sabía por que los dos había acudido al mismo lugar. El rey también llevaba días terminando sus pasos en este balcón.  
  
En el paisaje ya no quedaba rastro de Frodo y los otros, aunque en el fondo Pippin comprendió que ese rastro siempre seguiría allí, igual que el rastro de Boromir, igual que ese otro rastro que Aragorn seguía aún con la mirada.  
  
Aragorn parecía inconsolablemente cansado, incluso para un rey recién coronado que tenía muchos asuntos de estado que atender. Sus ojos grises se habían oscurecido y Pippin observó, no sin lamentarlo, que se había cortado el cabello, despidiendo la indomable cabellera revuelta que Pippin tanto había llegado a amar.  
  
Ahora el hobbit estaba solo en un país de hombres y ese pensamiento no era sino una ráfaga de aire helado bajo su ropa. Como sintiendo su aprehensión el hombre le atrajo contra sí, sin dejar de mirar lejos de los muros de la ciudad. El tacto del hombre era cálido, distinto, muy cercano, como si lo único que desease en el mundo fuese darle seguridad.  
  
- Estarás bien, no te preocupes.  
  
Todos se verían obligados a cambiar y Aragorn el que más, pero bajo ese aspecto regio y sereno Pippin aún podía adivinar la intensidad dormida, pero luchando por salir, de un montaraz.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
Pippin tenía en mente que Aragorn pensaba que él no se daba cuenta de nada, que no sabía por qué un aura de tristeza le perseguía por su palacio, y no había esquina que pudiese doblar ni lugar donde esconderse de ella. Pero los ojos de un hobbit ven tanto como cualquier otro, y él, desde luego, no estaba ciego.  
  
Aragorn no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que Legolas partió junto a Gimli a recorrer las maravillas de la Tierra Media, el mismo velo de melancolía cubriéndole el rostro, el mismo día de la boda del rey. Pippin había presenciado como Aragorn le había pedido al elfo que se quedase más tiempo en Gondor y como, ante la sorpresa de los no pocos presentes en la discusión, este había declinado. Aragorn le tomó incluso del brazo un momento pero una simple mirada de Legolas bastó para que desistiera.  
  
Aragorn pensaba que los demás no se daban cuenta pero Pippin sabía que una parte de él había muerto el día que Legolas se marchó.  
  
Pero hay ciertas cosas que ni siquiera un hobbit entrometido debe decir en voz alta. Pippin sintió como la mano que tenía sobre el hombre le apretaba.  
  
- Quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenido en Minas Tirith, amigo mío. Y estando al servicio del príncipe de Ithilien es seguro que nos veremos muy a menudo.  
  
Pippin asintió, observando a su rey con pena y orgullo. Nunca como entonces estuvo tan seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta al no volver a la Comarca. Miró a Aragorn y le compadeció, intentando hallar palabra de consuelo.  
  
Pero no había ninguna. 


	4. Arwen

TITULO: El final del viaje (4/7)  
  
AUTOR: Zauberer S.  
  
EMAIL: zaubererslyth@yahoo.es  
  
RATING: PG  
  
PAIRING: Aragorn/Arwen, pero en realidad todo se reduce a Aragorn/Legolas.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes retratados aquí no son míos (suspiro de alivio al pensar que Arwen no es mía) sino de J.R.R.Tolkien.  
  
SUMMARY: Una historia de amor, de algún modo empequeñecida por la historia de amor que nunca debió ser, que no sobrevivió.  
  


* * *

  
EL FINAL DE VIAJE (Arwen)  
  


* * *

  
Hacía frío, lo cual era extraño porque casi nunca hacía frío en Rivendel. Las hojas de los árboles caían, tentando a ser recogidas en la palma de la mano, y ante ellos se abría un otoño que prometía ser eterno.  
  
Corría una brisa fresca y Aragorn comenzó a ponerse la camisa, tomando un momento para recobrar el aire. Una mano le tocó la nuca, jugando con los rizos oscuros que se formaban allí. Tenía tierra en los pantalones y pequeñas ramas y hojarasca se le enredaban en el pelo.  
  
- Siempre has sido demasiado serio para tu edad.  
  
Aragorn se volvió, intentando una tímida sonrisa para satisfacerla, mientras se anudaba los cordones de la camisa.  
  
- Deberíamos volver, estamos a plena vista.  
  
La luz comenzaba a robarse de la tarde y las sombras de los árboles comenzaban a asemejarse a amenazantes figuras, un poco antes de que se encendiesen las luces azuladas de Rivendel.  
  
Arwen observaba como Aragorn terminaba de vestirse con calma. Había sido un niño triste que se había convertido en un muchacho triste, y aún más triste después de hacer el amor. Le besó el cuello, el cabello, la línea del hombro. Le atrapó entre sus brazos, poniendo una mano sobre el corazón del joven. Las profundas raíces de los árboles les servían de cobijo.  
  
Aragorn era solo un muchacho y el deseo nacía fácilmente en su vientre, así que trató de no prestar mucha atención a las caricias de la elfa, y se concentró en seguir poniéndose las botas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Arwen.  
  
Él le apartó las manos del pecho, haciendo amago de incorporarse.  
  
- Ya sabes lo que pasa.  
  
Arwen lo sabía, pero por una vez había decidido ser egoísta. No quería compartir a Aragorn con el resto del mundo, no quería batallas ni triunfos, ni la forja de un héroe, ni esperar a que el hombre al que amaba se convirtiese en el hombre al que todos habrían de amar.  
  
Solo quería quedarse tranquila a la sombra de un árbol, y hacer el amor sobre la tierra desnuda y después quitarse hojas del pelo. No quería para sí nada más que eso.  
  
- No me gusta mentir - Parecía que Aragorn masticase las palabras como se mastica tabaco. - No me gusta mentirle a tu padre.  
  
Ya se levantaba, sin esperar a que Arwen terminase de vestirse, sin mirarla. Elrond le había dicho que no podía tocar a su hija hasta que no hubiese demostrado su grandeza.  
  
Pero sí que la había tocado. Repetidamente. Y cada vez que lo hacía la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento se apoderaban con fuerza de él. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse.  
  
- Sube a mi habitación.  
  
La voz de Arwen era como la de un fantasma. Aragorn se volvió hacia ella cuando la luz del crepúsculo teñía sus cabellos de cobre. Se acercó y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, pero sin atreverse a cerrar del todo la distancia.  
  
- Quiero saber lo que es despertarse a tu lado.  
  
El corazón del joven se conmovió con estas palabras. La piel de la elfa era suave mármol bajo sus dedos, y nada quería más en este mundo que ver la primera luz del alba recorrer la curva de su espalda.  
  
- Arwen, no me tientes.  
  
Había suplica en su voz, y cuando levantó el rostro para mirarla, Arwen sintió el frío de la noche. Aragorn la miraba como si fuese un sueño, un fantasma. Le abrazó, con tanta fuerza que podía notar sus costillas bajo la piel. Ella, que era sabia y había vivido tantas vidas de mortales, parecía una niña asustada en sus brazos. El joven sólo podía sujetarla, sostenerla entre sus brazos, como animalillo herido que busca cobijo y calidez.  
  
Arwen le habló con la voz rota e incendiada de deseo.  
  
- Me dijiste que yo era la joya más preciada de Rivendel - Su respiración humedecía la camisa de Aragorn. - Pero tú eres mi joya más preciada.  
  
Le apretó contra ella, como si ni todas las edades de la tierra pudiesen llevárselo lejos.  
  
En la piel de Arwen persisitía aún el olor de Aragorn, su sabor, igual que el de ella permanecía sobre Aragorn.  
  
Las manos del joven temblaron cuando la apartó un poco y le obligó a mirarle. Pero en sus ojos Arwen sentía la misma sombra, la misma distancia.  
  
- Arwen... No te separes de mí jamás. Prométemelo.  
  
- No me separaré de ti jamás. Ni siquiera aunque tú me lo pidas.  
  
Aragorn la besó en el cuello y ella repitió esas últimas palabras como si fuesen una amenaza.  
  
...  
  
Cuando tenía veintiséis años, en uno de su viajes, y aunque ya era un arquero notable por sí mismo, Aragorn aprendió a dominar el arco y las flechas a su voluntad, estudiando la maestría de Legolas del Bosque Negro, quien durante unos pocos días accedió servirle de maestro.  
  
Aragorn le contó esto a Arwen en el próximo de sus efímeros encuentros, cada palabra reluciente con la admiración y el cariño que el mortal sentía por la raza de los elfos.  
  
Arwen sonrió complacida por sus aventuras, pero no quería ya escuchar más y le tapó la boca con un beso.  
  
...  
  
El día que la Compañía partió de Rivendel Arwen decidió que lo Aragorn había sentido por ella nunca había sido amor, sino la sombra del mismo.  
  
Arwen había crecido seria, igual que Aragorn, y la sabiduría de los elfos ensombrecía aún más un rostro que, sin embargo, se hacia más bello con esta melancolía. Durante los largos años que precedieron a su encuentro con el hijo de Arathorn su alma y su vida eran hielo azul, y el cariño que le unía a sus padres y hermanos no había logrado calentarla.  
  
Lo primero que oyeron los elfos fue el ruido de una corriente, el agua contra las piedras, y ese sonido pervivió en Arwen hasta despertar el día que puso su oído sobre el pecho de Aragorn y bajo él un corazón latiendo. Entonces la elfa descubrió lo que era el amor, el calor, la vida en su plenitud.  
  
Y nunca más quiso vivir sin esa sensación.  
  
En los mismos ojos de su prometido había visto reflejada una emoción parecida, y la supuso igual, hasta el día en que vio partir a Aragorn hacia Mordor para destruir el Anillo Único.  
  
Los momentos de felicidad eran abrumadores, precismente debido a su brevedad, como estrellas fugaces que iluminan el cielo sólo durante un momento y te abandonan el resto de la noche para que en la oscuridad te preguntes si era sólo la estela de tus propios sueños lo que se veía más allá de las nubes. Aragorn le tapaba los ojos y le besaba las orejas, dientes contra piel, jugando a esconderse entre los árboles de Rivendel. Y Arwen, que no dudaba de la grandeza del destino de su amado, hablaba de viajes imaginarios, hacía promesas con dedos sobre piel.  
  
Aragorn callaba, pues el peso de la espada quebrada era demasiado para su cinto. Pero ella no podía detenerse, y parecía, a cada beso, la más joven e imprudente de las elfas.  
  
Me llevarás a Ithilien, decía. A que su serena belleza apacigüe mi corazón.  
  
Él callaba y cubría sus labios de besos.  
  
Me llevarás a Minas Tirith, decía Arwen. Para que su blanca grandeza me deslumbre.  
  
Él callaba y la apretaba fuerte contra su corazón.  
  
- ¿Qué puede haber - le preguntó un día él - entre las posesiones de los Hombres cuya belleza sea más deslumbrante que la de las cosas entre las que has crecido, creadas por la mano de los elfos?  
  
- Tú - respondió Arwen.  
  
El momento de que ese destino se cumpliese llegó. La elfa entregaba sus besos al hoy pero mantenía sus sueños fijos en el mañana. Y el mañana había llegado.  
  
Por peligroso que fuese el camino, si Aragorn era capaz de recorrerlo con éxito la indecisión se terminaría, ya no habría más brevedad, más secretos, más remordimiento.  
  
Y ya no habría más ausencia.  
  
A pesar de todas las protestas de Aragorn, intentando convencerla para partir de la Tierra Media, aquellas palabras no eran nada nuevo para Arwen y, como en anteriores ocasiones, decidió desoírlas.  
  
Aquella mañana en que el Portador del Anillo partió de Rivendel hacia el Monte del Destino Arwen por fin pudo ver amor en los ojos de Aragorn. Pero no fue cuando la miraba a ella.  
  
Ataviado de humilde montaraz esperó a que el resto de la Compañía se pusiese en marcha, de pie junto a las puertas de Imladris. Se despedía de ella con la mirada y con una sonrisa. Siguiendo a los otros siete compañeros, el elfo Legolas pasó a su lado. Él y Aragorn intercambiaron una breve mirada, directa el elfo, de soslayo el hombre.  
  
Cuando volvió el rostro hacia Arwen y recobró su expresión primigenia ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
Ella ya lo había visto.  
  
Amor en los ojos de Aragorn.  
  
Tan diferente al destello que ella provocaba. Todo lo que antes había tenido por amor palidecía comparado con esta nueva luz, como una joya tan hermosa que hace que el mundo alrededor parezca más oscuro y gastado.  
  
Arwen deseó con avidez que esa mirada fue para ella, pues ni todas las edades de la tierra habían contemplado expresión más bella y sincera.  
  
...  
  
Su marido reposaba en el bordillo de una fuente, sumergiendo sus manos en la clara agua, como un niño que juega con las ondas que se forman. Arwen le observaba desde un soportal, viendo como la luz del mediodía acaramelaba sus facciones, las teñía de ámbar, y Arwen pensaba que era muy bello, incluso ahora que las ropas reales, un manto de terciopelo rojo ribeteado en oro, con tres botones de plata, intentaban ocultar sin éxito su ingobernable energía de montaraz.  
  
El antiguo y serio Aragorn dormía en algún lugar de su pecho, y el nuevo rey de los Hombres era una versión más taimada, más cariñosa y triste.  
  
Arwen se acercó sin hacer ruido, escuchando el chapoteo del agua, en una mañana sin viento que no dejaba que ningún sonido se escapara al oído atento. El día era claro y el sol les iluminaba profusamente, a pesar de ser aún invierno. El pequeño patio había sido limpiado con sumo cuidado y cariño a primera hora y el enlosado relucía como plata perfecta y virgen.  
  
El rey canturreaba algo, y parecía aliviado por dejar de lado un día sus obligaciones, preparado para recibir al príncipe de Ithilien, que acudiría con acostumbrada puntualidad, como todos los meses.  
  
El rey cantaba algo en susurros, pero como ocurría últimamente, solo eran tristes versos de una canción sobre desgracias, o acaso era uno de los poemas que había escrito cuando era mucho más joven. Arwen no tenía que entender las palabras para saber que eran melodías teñidas de melancolía, pues no estaba ciega, y veía dentro de los ojos de Aragorn los añicos de su corazón roto, pedazo a pedazo, ocultos pero nítidos como la claridad del día.  
  
Él nunca se permitía a sí mismo mostrarse triste ante su esposa y sin embargo Arwen sabía que estaba triste. Sus manos pasaban sobre ella con la suavidad acostumbrada, sus besos eran profundos como siempre y sus palabras solo profesaban amor por ella. Pero Arwen quiso ser egoísta y negarse a reconocer que esas palabras no equivalían al amor mismo.  
  
Quizá en toda la Tierra Media ella fuese la única que lo sabía. Un secreto guardaba en su corazón, un secreto que asombraría al mundo, un secreto que estaba consumiendo a su marido poco a poco. Ningún verso cantaría la historia, ni siquiera los del rey, y para siempre sus brazos solo abrazarían a Arwen, y sus labios solo la besarían a ella.  
  
Es lo que siempre había querido. Comparado con eso el sacrificio de saber la verdad parecía insignificante. Cada caricia era un poco menos de lo que ella esperaba, cada palabra un poco menos sincera que las de ella pero Aragorn le pertenecía. Lo quisiese o no, así era ahora. Él había tomado esa decisión, fuesen cuales fuesen los motivos, y Arwen iba a hacer todo lo posible por convencerle de que había sido la correcta.  
  
Muchos pensarían de ella que albergaba la secreta esperanza de que Aragorn se olvidase del pasado y comenzase a amarla de nueva. Arwen era más inteligente que todos ellos. Tal esperanza no existía. Legolas no era el pasado. Era el presente y futuro de Aragorn. Estaba en cada aliento, habitaba su lecho nupcial, estaba en cada latido y Arwen se pregunta si antes de él latía el corazón del montaraz. Todo lo ocupaba el elfo, incluso en la distancia, ni la ausencia ni la muerte podían borrar su estela, cada mirada al Oeste desde los balcones en los que soprendía a Aragorn de noche era para él, y Arwen se había acostumbrado a vivir con ese conocimiento. La alternativa era dejar a Aragorn marchar. Y eso era inconcebible.  
  
Arwen no era estúpida. En incontables ocasiones había escuchado a su marido decir que ella era el amor de su vida, y Arwen nunca dudó de que Aragorn lo creyese al decirlo. Pero ella sabía la verdad mejor que él, en este caso. Aragorn la amaba pero ella no era el amor de su vida.  
  
El rey amó de verdad una vez, sí, y con orgullo podía decir que era la única que notaba la diferencia.  
  
Bueno, quizás no la única, pensaba Arwen mientras se volvía para dar la bienvenida a Eowyn, quien se acercaba vestida de marrón y con el cabello despeinado que de algún modo empequeñecía su presencia casi regia.  
  
- Faramir se ha quedado hablando con la guardia un momento, en seguida subirá.  
  
La hermana del rey de Rohan siempre había extendido la más impecable de las cortesías ante la reina de Gondor, y sin embargo Arwen notaba cierta frialdad en el trato, algo parecido al resentimiento. No podía fingir que no sabía la causa.  
  
La sonrisa de Eowyn era deslumbrante y a Arwen le pareció que no podía haber hombre en el mundo que no estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por poner aquella sonrisa en aquel rostro. La joven miró hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado el rey, que seguía ignorante de la presencia de ambas. Algo se iluminaba en sus ojos cada vez que miraba a Aragorn, y no estaba en su temperamento esconderlo, ni siquiera ante su esposa.  
  
Arwen conocía bien esa mirada y no sentía celos. No era muy distinta de la mirada que ella misma tendría cuando conoció a Aragorn. Y las visitas del príncipe de Ithilien y su esposa siempre conseguían sacar al rey de su mal escondida melancolía.  
  
- ¿Se ha hecho daño?  
  
Arwen había reparado el la mano vendada de Eowyn, aunque no sabía decir si era la tela o la piel la más blanca de las dos, tan pálida era la chica. Se rubirizó un poco, escondiendo la mano tras ella con un gesto infantil.  
  
- No es nada, Faramir y yo estábamos practicando con la espada y...  
  
La presencia de la reina siempre intimidaba un poco a Eowyn y ahora lamentaba haber subido sola, aunque fuese con la esperanza de hablar con Aragorn un momento sin interrupciones.  
  
La elfa miró más allá de Eowyn, al horizonte, con la vista fija en algún lugar entre Gondor y Rivendel, en algún lugar entre el amor que debió ser y el amor que fue pero no para ella.  
  
- Si yo empuñase un arma, como tú y como Faramir... ¿Podría mi rey amarme como a vosotros?  
  
- ¿Qué decís, mi señora? El rey os ama.  
  
Incluso al decirlo, al pronunciar las palabras, Eowyn se daba cuenta de que era una mentira y temía que su voz la hubiese delatado. Así que Eowyn lo sabía, pensó Arwen. Lo sabía y había decidido compadecer al rey y no a ella.  
  
Arwen se volvió hacia ella con un sonrisa secreta, recordando su promesa de no abandonar nunca a Aragorn, incluso aunque él se lo pidiese. Pero él no se lo había pedido, nunca había dicho nada. Nunca había pedido nada para él y por una vez Arwen se permitía ser egoísta y mentirse a sí misma.  
  
- Tienes razón, - le dijo a Eowyn - él me ama.  
  


* * *

  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Es un viaje realmente extraño intentar encontrar la voz de un personaje que no te inspira simpatía (me pasó lo mismo al escribir a Sirius Black por primera vez, pero desde entonces mis sentimientos hacia él han cambiado). Primero: No me gusta Arwen, nunca me ha gustado y nunca me gustará. Segundo: Me doy cuenta de que en el intento de encontrar la voz de Arwen me he apartado un poco del canon, pero esta es MI Arwen y la que mejor lograba encajar en la particular tragedia de Aragorn y Legolas. Tercero: Este es el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado, y aunque ha sido divertido hay algo que no consigue satisfacerme de él pero es NECESARIO para que los siguientes tres funcionen. Por último: Mi entendimiento del personaje y mi propia resuloción de escribirlo no hubiesen sido lo mismo sin las interminables discusiones de La Macedonia del Anillo. 


End file.
